I forgive you
by iloveme5895
Summary: Sora comes back home for his 5 year graduation get together. He happens to come across Riku the boy that destroyed his heart, it's been 3 years since they last seen each other. AU references to past Ruki/Sora, Now Roxas/Sora


Hello its iloveme5895 here with another story. (it's a short one shot)

Sora comes back home for his 5 year graduation get together. He happens to come across Riku the boy that destroyed his heart, it's been 3 years since they last seen each other and now Sora is facing his demons head on.

* * *

><p>I forgive you, I forgive me, now when do I start to feel again? Cause the lights are on, but I'm never home. But I'll be back, with a brand new attitude, cause I forgive you – Kelly Clarkson<p>

I forgive you

I got the letter in the mail on January 15. I skimmed over it quickly before putting the letter down with a sigh. High school reunion, I forgot all about those. Maybe I shouldn't go? It would make things a lot easier. I could see the whole gang if I went, but if I didn't I wouldn't have to see Riku I'm over it and all, but I would prefer to not see him again. I'm doing good- "Hey what do you have?" I jumped at the sound of another person's voice.

I looked up at my boyfriend Roxas, and smiled. We looked almost identical, almost not completely. He was taller than me, had blonde hair and he face has more distinguished features, while somehow I still have my baby face. "I got a letter for my high school reunion."

I passed him the letter and he read it over before looking back up at me. "You should go."

"What?"

"Oh come on you get to see all those bitches from high school and get to see now people turned out."

"It's only the five year, I think you mean the ten year."

"Either way you're going." He said it in that way that I knew not to argue with him about it.

"Fine, but you're coming with me." Oh yea time for one of my famous compromises.

Roxas smirked at my request before nodding and leaning over to give me a quick kiss. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He whispered against my lips. I closed my eyes in response before leaning a tad bit forward and kissing him. It was moments like these that made me love Roxas the most.

We showed up at the reunion together and grabbed a seat where the little paper cards said our name. I was already a little antsy I needed to go and do something other than just sitting there. "I'm going to get some punch." I looked over at Roxas, "Do you want any?"

"Sure, but hurry back." I nodded my head before I stared to make my way over to the punch bowl. That's when I saw him, hot and sexy as ever.

To say that everything was alright when we 'bumped' into each other was an understatement. It's not like I didn't know he would be here, I just hoped that I could avoid him during the few hours that we had to be in the same room together. "Hi Sora," He said to me, man his voice is just as sexy as I remembered.

I looked up at the man that broke my heart. I'm not going to lie this man was my first love. I always pictured us getting married adopting a few children all of it, but I told myself years ago that it could never happened, not after our last fight. I shuddered at the thought of our last fight; I look back on that and feel ashamed by my actions.

"Hey Riku," I tried to sound nonchalant, like I couldn't give a crap about anything he had to say to me, but deep down I knew that I did. There were a few moments of awkward silence; maybe it would be better to just walk away? So I tried to walk around him, but just as I took a step he spoke.

"How have you been?"

How have I been? I don't know how do you describe a sharp knife going deep into your back, then walking around for a good year not knowing how to get that knife out? "I'm ok I guess."

"That's good." Was it just me or was Riku nervous? I looked up at the man with my eye brows raised. "I'm glad that you're doing well." More silence, how was I supposed to respond to what he was saying? "I saw you came with someone." He looked over my shoulder and I could imagine he was looking at Roxas.

"Yea that's Roxas, we're together."

"Oh well that's cool. How's son?" He was referring to the cat we once shared, but I took it when we broke up.

"He's doing alright." I took a deep breath. "Ok let's not keep dancing around a bush, what are you getting at?"

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"I know you Riku rather you want to admit it or not, why are you coming up to talk to me now? It's been three years since we last spoke and they weren't the best of words to remember." Being called a manipulative bitch really messed with my mind.

"You might not want to hear it, but I'm sorry for everything that happened." Riku sighed, "I never meant our fight to get that out of hand." The throwing of pot pans were a little over the top, even I admit that.

"We didn't fight much, but when we did it was the worse fights I've ever been in." I flashed back to all the times they would yell at each other. All the mean words that would be thrown about as though they meant nothing, but although it didn't look like it hurt me those words changed me; it's taken a while to heal from that. We were both the type of people that never let their aggressions out when they should. It would just pile up more and more until finally someone would snap.

"I know, but I wanted to say sorry about all of it." Riku said.

"I forgave you years ago." I said before I turned away and walked away from his x. Wow that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I always pictured that conversation with a lot of yelling and hitting, but actually doing it made me feel… better. Like that chapter in my life could be closed and I can fully move on. I walked back to his boyfriend and his respected seat.

"Where is the punch?" Roxas asked

"I got distracted; it's probably spiked or something." I said back with a smile.

"I saw you talking to that boy over there." He nodded over to where Riku was and I glanced over at him. He was talking to another man and I knew that he came with him. Hopefully Riku can find the type of happiness that I have.

I turned back to Roxas. "That's Riku we… dated a few years back." I smiled, "We chatted about some things, but I'm glad things turned out the way it did."

Roxas put his arm around me and gave me a tight squeeze, "I'm glad you feel that way."

"So am I"

* * *

><p>The end. Wasn't that cute, just about how you need to fully forgive people for things and Sora made the decision that he didn't want Riku in his life anymore after the past they shared, even though Riku seemed to have changed, some things are better to keep in the past. : )<p>

Hope you all enjoyed it, really quick, kind of pointless but I'm proud of it.


End file.
